The invention relates to a switching device provided with a neutral conductor.
Switching devices are apparatuses that are used for opening and closing an electric circuit. A switching device comprises at least one pole connected to a phase conductor and a control device for opening and closing this pole. Examples of switching devices are switches and switch fuses.
It is known to arrange a neutral conductor to pass through a switching device.
In some situations, for example when a switching device is installed or serviced, it is necessary to perform measurements or tests where the influence of the neutral conductor has been eliminated. Breaking the neutral conductor may be required in connection with an insulation level measurement, for instance. In prior art switching devices, however, the breaking of a neutral conductor is often difficult, or the structure of the breaking mechanism is complex.